1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training devices, and particularly to a reconfigurable sports training device with a plurality of attachments and accessories that transform the device into equipment geared toward training specific areas or skills of various sports activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy exercise and physical activity, especially sports. Such activities promote health and general well-being. While the general populace may enjoy participating in sports to one degree or another, their participation is generally perfunctory and performed more as a form of exercise and/or group activity. For others, the individual's sport of choice is a more serious and competitive activity where they try to master the skills, strategies, and nuances necessary to compete and excel. This also requires a high level of commitment and effort.
Whatever the level of commitment or effort, the participant must maximize their physical conditioning and hone their skills in order to maximize their chances of success through training and numerous practice sessions. Each sport generally includes its own unique set of challenges and specialized set of maneuvers and skills to counter those challenges. For example, in basketball, players must learn to effectively shoot so that the basketball arcs over the vertically outstretched arms of an opponent. Such results can be seen in any level of play where the proficient player will shoot so that the basketball travels in a high parabolic arc towards the hoop, the high arc intended to overcome the opponent's attempts to block. In U.S. football, players must learn to tackle and to juke around opponents who may be in the way of the player trying to reach the first down marker or get into the end zone for a touchdown. In U.S. soccer or international football, players must practice and train their accuracy in kicking the ball into the net or improve their agility to maneuver around opponents using their feet.
All of the above examples can be practiced on the field or basketball court with other players, but specialized sports training devices have been developed to assist training these skills without requiring another player to represent the opponent. Some examples of sports training equipment include tackle shields and sleds (football), hurdles (track and soccer), training sticks or poles (soccer), catch nets (for various sports), ball pitching machines (e.g., tennis and baseball), defensive mannequins (basketball), and the like. While these training devices are suitable for training the player in a certain area or skill of a sport, most tend to be expensive and highly specialized. The expenses associated therewith can be prohibitive to some sports programs with limited finances. The specialized nature of such equipment also severely limits their versatility, since they would not be functional across multiple sports. Moreover, if players or users desire to train multiple skills, such considerations would require acquisition of a plurality of specialized training devices covering a wide range of skills, which results in more equipment to tote and store.
Additionally, some training devices can be difficult to transport and/or assemble/disassemble. Features such as portability and ease of assembly are of great benefit to those who must frequently move equipment around and store the same, especially if storage space is limited.
Thus, a reconfigurable sports training device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.